In general, a refrigerator is an apparatus for storing food at low temperatures. A user can buy desired food items and store them in a refrigerator. The user can then remove and use the stored foods at will.
Also, a user can check what foods are inside a refrigerator, and purchase foods that are needed or in short supply. Furthermore, a user examines each food item stored in a refrigerator to check its expiration date.
Specifically, in refrigerators according to the related art, food items stored in refrigerators cannot accurately be determined, requiring users to examine each item individually. Thus, having to check the expiration dates of food and individual food items is cumbersome.